Indiana Jones Meets California Jones
by Han-Skywalker
Summary: In this story Indiana has a brother. And his brother has a daughter. The only problem is that Indy doesn't know either of them exist! See what happenes when Indy meets his niece. This is a bit of an AU!
1. Chapter 1: Visiting Grandpa Henry

Indiana Jones Meets California Jones

A/N: This is my first FanFiction story. I love reviews. So please read and review! Enjoy the story:-)

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, sadly, and I am not Steven Spielberg either. I do not own any part of Indiana Jones. Just a box of Lucky Charms (because they are after me lucky charms!). (Don't ask) Please don't sue. :-(

Chapter 1: Visiting Grandpa Henry

"California, be good for Grandpa Henry, ok?" Dakota Jones questioned as he began to walk towards the door where California's black suitcase was located. He was a tall, lean man with dark brown almost black hair and was wearing a black pin-stripe suit.

"Dad, it's Cali." said California Jones. California was a young girl who was about 12 years old. She was wearing the same Yankee's baseball cap she wore everyday. She had on a pair of cargo pants and a light brown, long-sleeve T-shirt.

"I love you California. See you in a couple of weeks. Thanks for letting her stay here, Dad." said Dakota while he looked from California to his dad, Dr. Henry Jones.

"It was no problem son. Plus it gives me a chance to see my favorite granddaughter." Henry said with a smile on his face.

"Your only granddaughter." California quickly corrected him.

"Why don't you go put your things in the spare bedroom, California?" Henry suggested.

"Grandpa, it's Cali! Give me a minute." California gave her dad an enormous hug and a sweet kiss and then said, "I love you! I will miss you so much! Good-bye!" Then she took her suitcase back into the spare bedroom.

"Now Dakota, I know what you are thinking. Don't you start worrying her. She'll be fine. And besides we will have a great time." Henry said after seeing the worried look on Dakota's face.

"I know. And it's not her I'm worried about, it's you that I'm worried about.  
Please don't go getting all that "Holy Grail" mumbo-jumbo in her head." Dakota said with a serious look on his face.

"You need to get going Dakota." Henry said without responding to the "Holy Grail" statement. "You don't what to miss you train." He said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I love you Dad. See you in a couple of weeks." said Dakota, "California," he yelled at the spare room, "I love you see. Good-bye. You're right. If I stay any longer I will be late!" Dakota said as he looked at the clock and then he scrambled out the door.

A/N II: Don't forget to review. Like I said I love reviews. I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Abduction

Indiana Jones Meets California Jones

A/N: Hey people. Sorry it has been a while since I have up dated, but now with school out for the summer I should **be able to** up date more often. Thanks for the reviews for chapter 1, so **please **keep them coming. Please R&R. Enjoy!

**Errant of the Violet Shocker**- Thanks! I am glad you thought it was cool.

**IndianaJonesFanatic**- Ok, I will.

**southrngrl16**- I am glad you enjoyed it.

**becky**- I hope you continue to be interested in it.

**alhmo3224**- I know it is sooo cute. I love you too.

**Fran**- Thanks bunches. Bye?

**Alex Hall**- Ok. Thanks for reviewing.

**Everyone who R&R**- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review.

**Everyone who read but did not review**- Thanks for reading whoever you are, and I hope you enjoy the following chapters.

Disclaimer: Like I said I am not George Lucas or Steven Spielberg. Blah, blah, blah, blah…**:-) **I don't own High School Musical either, just the soundtrack. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 2: The Abduction

"So Grandpa Henry what are we going to do for a _whole month,_" California said sarcastically as she walked out of the spare room.

"California..." Henry was quickly interrupted.

"Grandpa Henry! Come on, how hard is it to remember Cali?" said California.

Henry wanted so badly to tell California how her Uncle Indiana Jones, who's real name was Henry Jones Jr., hated the name Henry so much that he told everyone his name was Indiana, even though that was the dog's name. But he knew that telling her that would only cause problems because neither California nor Dakota even knew that Indiana existed. So he simply nodded his head in agreement and continued his sentence. "…I need to run up to the store and get us some food to eat. Is there anything you would like me to get, Cali?"

"Yes please," she carefully wrote down _apples, bread, sliced turkey, sliced ham, zebra cakes, strawberry shortcakes, brownie batter, Baked Lays and bottles of Coke_ on a piece of paper. Then she turned and handed it to her Grandfather.

Henry just stood there for a moment with a look of confusion and happiness on his face. Then with the same joy filled smile he always had and a slight giggle he took the paper from California and said, "I'll be back in about a hour. Just stay here, Califor… I mean Cali," He quickly corrected himself. "Sorry sweetie, just give me some time and I'll get it right one of these days."

"I know, I know. So I will see you in an hour then. Bye." California waved as she closed the door and then headed for the Television, plopped onto the couch, picked up the remote, and swiftly flipped through the channels. "I can't believe this! Five-hundred channels, and NOTHING TO WATCH!" Depressed, she walked to the bookshelf. She scanned the book titles in search of something interesting to read. Unfortunately she had no success. "I can't believe it! There is nothing here worth reading." She complained. "This house is so BORING! There isn't ANYTHING to do!" She desperately wanted to go outside and throw a ball around or at a window or something, but she knew that if she left the house she would get in major trouble. So, California walked back into the spare room. She fell sluggishly on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, she had an idea. She reached into her baby blue backpack and pulled out a shiny, new, black apple Ipod. She bobbed her head and sang awfully to the downloaded soundtrack of High School Musical. "We're Aaaaaall in thiiiis together," she hustled to get up and do the dance moves, very poorly. "Once weeee know, that we are we're all stars, and we see that. We're aaaaaall in thiiiiis together and it shows, when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true." She sang lifting her hands up as a movement to the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was very concerned about what he should do. _Should I tell California, Dakota, or even Indiana? And if I did, how would I say it, not only that but how would I even explain it? _He thought as he was driving. When he got to the store he noticed that a fire engine red ford mustang convertible had been following him. _They probably just need to get something._ He thought as he walked in.

When Henry came out of the store the mustang was still there with three tough looking men sitting in it. The man in the driver's seat whispered something to the other two men while he pointed at Henry. The two men began to get out of the truck. Henry started heading to his old pick-up truck. The men moved towards Henry with evil grins on their faces. He quickly sped up. Unfortunately the men got to Henry before he got to his pick-up.

"Hello, Dr. Jones," said the man who seemed to be in charge. "We're going to go for a little…um…ride."

"What is the meaning of this?" said Henry as his hands were tied together. "Will someone tell me what is going on?"

"You'll find out in time, Dr. Jones. In due time," said the man with a smirk as he pushed Henry into the car.

A/N II: I will update soon. I hope you keep on reading _Indiana Jones Meet California Jones_. Happy readings!


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

Indiana Jones Meets California Jones

A/N: Guess what? Well, it is time for another chapter in the story. Again thanks for the reviews. I will be doing my best to keep the chapters coming. For those of you who are major Indy/Harrison Ford fans be on the look out for some jokes along the way.

**-JackIsBack-2007-** Here is that update you ordered. I will try to make them longer but it is hard because I don't want to over do it. And thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to review. :-

**Errant of the Violet Shockers**-I am glad you think it is neato. Thanks for reviewing! So please keep the reviews coming. ;-

**swiglo3000-** I am glad you like it and thank-you for the compliment. I am glad that you are joining the reviewers and I hope you will keep reviewing. 1- )

**Dobbit- **I am glad you like it. I think Dakota is the older one. Don't worry Indy will turn up soon. I am not going to give out any of the story's secrets. I think that your English is fine. I can't wait to see what you have to say about the rest of the story so, I am glad you have joined the reviewers and I hope to see more reviews from you soon. !-)

**alhmo3224- **SUP! I love you with a passion burning deep within my soul! Don't go getting all sick on me. Nice, Boba!

**daniellemalfoy2-**YAY! You review! I will keep writing but you have to keep writing too.

**britt- **I am so glad you reviewed. I guess annoying you month after month after month finally paid off. Next time maybe you can sign-on before you review. YAY! Pectorials!

**Mrs. Moseley-** Thanks so much for reviewing! That stuff was more in there for the funny. X-D

**People who read but did not review**- Thanks for reading! I hope that one day some of you will review a chapter so I can see what you think about _Indiana Jones Meets California Jones_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get that in your thick head. Nothing but the piece of gum I chew as I write this chapter and some of the rights to California Jones. My friend owns the rest.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

"I will be in my office Tuesday and Thursday but not Wednesday or Friday," Indiana Jones said as he dismissed his class. He was wearing a navy blue suit. "And don't forget, I want that paper on the excavation of the Valley of the Kings on my desk on Monday," He quickly added as the class shuffled out.

As Indy walked out of his classroom he was bombarded by a flood of people. "Doctor Jones…Doctor…Doctor Jones…" said many of Indy's students as he made his way through the crowd. "Doctor, the term papers are still on your desk for you to grade," yelled Indy's assistant.

"Ok, Thank-you," Indiana shouted over the roar of the crowd as he nudged his way to his office. He let out a long sigh as soon as he had the door closed. Indiana could still hear people calling his name from the other side of the door as he walked across the room. _I wonder how Dad's doing,_ Indiana thought to himself as he looked through his mail. _Maybe it would be a good idea to see how he is doing. After all he did have a pretty mind-boggling week a couple of weeks ago,_ Indiana thought as he remembered the adventure he and his dad had shared just two weeks ago. He turned his head to see that people were still calling out his name and were banging their hands against the door. He could see two faces pressed against the glass._ Grading papers can wait,_ He thought as he grabbed his hat and climbed through the open window.

It was clear that Indy was doing something he wouldn't normally do to get out of grading term papers, even if he had had them for a couple of weeks now. _This will be a pleasant surprise for Dad when he sees me, _he thought with a smile on his face. He was now beginning to walk away from the building and the people that were screaming his name, and pounding on the door. _ I just hope he doesn't call me Jr. again. _His smile quickly vanished at the thought as he walked to his car in the parking lot and drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he!" California asked herself, "He has been gone for two days! He said he would be back in an hour. I know he did, I just know it. I wonder what happened to him. I mean, what if he is hurt. What if he's…" She shuddered, "dead," She said that word as if saying the very word caused it to happen. "Or even worse…he could have been abducted by aliens!" She was horror-struck. He was the only person who ever treated her like she was twelve and not a five year old who couldn't do anything for herself, because she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and she was proud of it. And now she may never see him again.

BANG, BANG, BANG

_I wonder if that is Grandpa Henry, but why would he knock. It's his house, after all. It can't be my dad because he is in Europe right now studying some rock thing._

BANG, BANG, BANG

_Who could that be? _She was getting very interested in who was at the door. She could tell it was a man with a hat on because of the shadow in the window. She quietly and slowly walked into kitchen so the man would hopefully not see her moving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Come on Dad, answer the door. I know you are in there. I can see you moving around," Indiana said as he knocked on his father's door. "Dad, its Indiana. Come on open the door already."

Indiana opened the door and let himself in, "Dad? Dad, where are you?" he bellowed. Indiana started to search the place to find Henry. He could hear that someone was in the kitchen moving pots and pans around. Indy walked into the kitchen, "So, what are you coo…" He cut off because a 12 year old girl wearing a Yankee's baseball cap was coming at him with a frying pan.

"AHHHH!" the girl let out a scream as she hit Indy on the head with the frying pan.

Indiana hit the floor with a thunk. He slowly got up with his hand on his head. He walked out of the kitchen no longer holding his hand to his head. _Who was that? And why is she in my dad's house? _He thought as he looked around the house for the girl.

"Get out of here mister, or I will have to use force," said the girl as she took another swing at Indiana's head.

He ducked, just barely missing the frying pan, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on here."

"What makes you think I am going to tell you anything!" asked the girl with sarcasm in her voice.

"The fact that I am the good guy right now." Indy replied.

"Are you saying that I am the bad guy!"

"Well, you are the one with the frying pan."

"Yeah, so what? You're the one that broke in."

"Break in? Me? I think you have me confused with yourself kid."

"I am staying here with my grandfather. Don't call me kid! I have a name you know."

"What should I call you then, _little girl_?"

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out!" She took another swing at Indy.

"What was that for?" he asked as he grabbed the pan.

"It worked the first time." She quickly ran back into the spare room and hid under the bed. She had enough time to catch her breath before Indiana walked into the room.

Indiana looked around and noticed a black apple Ipod on the bed in the spare room. He picked it up and started fiddling with it.

The girl noticed what he was doing and said, "Get your grubby hands of my Ipod."

Indiana got on all fours and looked under the bed. He reached his hand under there to get the girl when, "OUCH!" he shouted and pulled his hand back because the girl had just bit him. He looked back under there and all he could see were a pair of shoes. He stood up just in time to be hit in the head with a pillow. The girl was now throwing everything and anything she could get her hands on at him and most of them hit him. She started taking stuff from a baby blue backpack that had something written on it. Once she had thrown everything that was in it at him, she threw the bag. And a direct hit! Indy pulled the bag of his face and read CALIFORNIA JONES. He stared at it in disbelieve. He remembered the girl said that she was staying here with her grandfather. _I don't have a daughter, do I? What is this girl talking about?_ A stuffed monkey hit him in the head caused him to remember that the girl was still freaked out and throwing stuff at him. "Stop throwing things at me and tell me your name." Indy said

"California Jones, can't you read? You're holding my bag!" she said proudly.

A/N: I know, I know, you want more and lots of it but I am afraid you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Please review! Happy Readings!


	4. Chapter 4: I HAVE AN UNCLE!

Indiana Jones Meets California Jones

A/N: I'm LOUD, I'm Proud, and I am BACK for another chapter! audience cheers Thank-you! Thank-you! Well I just put chapter 3 today so there are no reviews yet. audience sighs Don't worry my loving audience there will be soon because I have such faithful reviewers. Let's make some noise for the reviewers! audience cheers, claps hands, ect. Since there are no reviews to respond to, we can get straight into the disclaimer and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I know you are looking for some funny and witty disclaimer, but I don't have anything funny and witty for a disclaimer right now. So…IT'S NOT MINE! AHHHH!

Chapter 4: I HAVE AN UNCLE!

Indiana was confused. And it wasn't because he was getting a major headache from the things hitting his head. "California Jones?" he whispered while he looked at the bag still a little stunned.

California began to look around herself to see if there was anything else she could chuck at the man's head. _A golf ball!_ "That'll do!" She quickly grabbed the golf ball. She threw it as if she was a pitcher in the major leagues and it was a baseball.

THWACK! Indy felt something extremely hard hit the top of his head. The minute it hit him, he knew he would be out cold. He hit the floor for the second time but this time he was down for the count.

California dragged the unconscious man into the living room by his feet. "Man, this guy must weigh a ton!" She let his feet hit the ground and she ran into the kitchen and got a chair. She placed it next to the man's head. Then she when to the storage room and got some thick, long rope, "I sure am glad I am here a lot." She ran back to the living room. With great struggle she pushed the lifeless body up into the chair. "They make this look so much easier on TV!" Still trying to keep the man in the chair she grabbed the rope. First she tied the back of the chair and the man's back together. Then she tied his hands behind the back of the chair. "Now I know why the 'boss' always has his 'goons' tie the people up!" Finally she tied the man's feet and the front legs of the chair together. "That should do it." Cali took a step back and marveled at her work. She began looking over every inch of her work. She checked every knot to make sure that there was no way he could wiggle out. When Cali checked the knot that was on his hands Cali noticed something, something she wished she hadn't seen. A gun hostler, "But where is the g…" In the hallway that lead to room that she had been in mere minutes ago, laid a gun. She carefully picked up the gun. On the bottom of the gun handle were the letters I J. "How stupid to you have to be in order to put your initials on the bottom of your gun?" She said with a laugh. Then California walked over to the couch, remote in hand and slowly began to flip through the channels with the hope of finding something more interesting than watching this stranger sleep.

_60 minutes later_

Indy awoke to find that he was not in the same room that he had gone unconscious in. he tried to bring his hand to his head but he found that it was tied behind his back. He tried to untie it but it was tied to tight. He would have to burn through it with his 'lucky charm'. "Now if only I could reach my lucky charm." He said in a low voice.

"Look who finally woke up."

"Who are…" He was interrupted.

"Listen Mr. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but I'm the one who's going to be asking questions. Got that, Bub?"

"You have been watching way too many cop shows."

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Well there is nothing else on so, ha."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Don't change the subject! I want to know what you have done with my Grandfather and I want to know now!"

"Grandfather!"

"Yes, Grandfather!"

"What's Your Grandfather's name?"

"It is none of your bees wax!"

"I came here looking for my Dad! This is his house! And it is my 'bees wax'!"

"What's your name?"

"Indiana Jones."

California's eyes widened. "Jones! But…um…you…and…um…the gun…and…how?"

"How about this, I will tell you my dad's name if you will tell me your grandfather's name. Ok?"

"Yes." She said still in a state of stock. "I mean what are the odds that they will be the same."

"My father's name is Henry Jones." Indy watch her face closely.

California's eyes grew even larger than before. "My Grandpa's name is…" She paused.

"Yes!"

"Henry Jones."

_Dun, Dun, Dun_

"Sorry that was the TV."

"Well, at least it came on at the right time."

"Yea." She giggled. "So if my grandpa's name is your dad's name that means that you're my uncle!"

"And that you're my niece!"

"I HAVE AN UNCLE!"

"Apparently. You know you can untie me now, right?"

"Oh yea, Of course I do." She tried to untie it. "Man these ropes are tight"

"Well you're the one who tied them."

"They weren't this tight when I tied them. You only made them tighter by pulling on them. Let me just get a knive to cut the ropes with." California said.

"This is weird. I wonder why Dad would keep something like this from me."

"I don't know. But he kept it from me too. So unless my dad…" She said as she came out of the kitchen with a steak knife.

"Who is your dad?"

"Dakota Jones"

"So Dakota, California, and…um…what is your mom's name?"

"I don't know." California's eyes became filled with sorrow.

Seeing this he quickly changed the subject. "I see you have a knife. Will you untie me already?"

"Ok. No problem Uncle…um…what was it again?" She finished cutting through the rope on his hands.

"Indiana but you can call me Indy." Indy stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

"Ok Uncle Indy." She shook his hand and mockingly said "California but you can call me Cali."

"Just Indy, Cali." He said with a smile.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Sorry, TV again." She ran and turned the TV off and then went back to cutting her uncle's restraints.

A/N: This isn't the end of the story, don't worry. We still have to save Henry!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

**A/N: My apologies! It has been over a year since my last update. I have had this chapter written since last summer but I haven't had the inspiration to sit down and actually type it up. Again, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But thank you to all of you who continue to read this story anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Trust me. If I did, I wouldn't have waited 20 years to make a 4****th**** movie.**

Chapter 5: Getting To Know You

"Don't you think it's kinda' weird that all of our names are states? Sure, my dad goes by Koty. But still." Cali said as she finished cutting the ropes around Indy's wrists.

"Yeah, weird," He said distractedly as he rubbed his wrist.

"You don't need to give it _that_ much thought," sarcasm filled her words as she spoke. Indiana walked around his childhood home, as if looking for something. California followed behind him, "Are you ok?"

"Cali," Indy looked at her, "Has Da… uh… Grandpa Henry been working on anything, lately?"

"The Holy Grail, I think…" Cali said. "He had some book thing that he was always writing in when I was here last time, but now that I think about it I don't think I have seen it this trip. My dad didn't really like it when he worked on it around me."

"Anything besides that? I really doubt that that is what's going on again."

"What do you mean again?

"Nothing," He quickly began searching again, turning over books and magazines, opening drawers, throwing pillows on the floor, and even turning up couch cushions. "Where was he headed when he left?"

"Grocery store."

"Go grab your coat, Cali." Cali went back to get her coat from the spare room. "Now where's…" Indy fingered his empty gun holster as he went to look around on the living room floor.

"Looking for this?" Cali was holding his gun by the handle.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the gun from Cali as he spoke, swung it around his index finger and then placed it securely back into the holster.

"Showing off, now are we?" Cali said as Indy gave the room another quick glance to make sure he had everything and then the two of them headed out to his car in hopes of finding Henry.

* * *

The drive to the store was probably only a fifteen minute drive, but five minutes of silence with this stranger was about as much as California could take. "So you're my uncle."

Indy glanced at her and quickly looked back at the road. "I thought we went through this already," he said exasperatedly.

"We did… but I still don't really know anything about you."

Indy smiled. "Your dad as curious as you?"

"Depends… How curious do you think a pencil pusher can be?"

"You never know," Indy replied.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know _my _dad. I bet you've seen way more excitement than anything my dad has seen. You've got to be some kind of adventurer. I don't know… a soldier, or something."

Indy replied with an almost sarcastic tone on his profession, "Actually, I'm a Professor at Marshall College."

"Really? Cause, well…I don't know… you just… don't really look like the professor type."

Indiana let a little grin appear on his face again.

"Are you married or anything?"

"No." There was a bit of an awkward silence before Indy posed a question. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just visiting Grandpa Henry. My dad had some business meeting thing and Grandpa said I could come stay with him while Dad was gone."

Just as Cali finished they pulled into the store's parking lot. Both Indy and Cali instantly noticed Henry's pickup. They got out and walked over to the empty truck.

"Do you think he's inside?" California asked, very unsure of herself.

"Doubt it," Indy answered with a slight shake of his head.

"But then where is he?"

"I don't know, Cali."

"But what are we going to do?" Indy didn't reply. He simply walked over to a different spot on the lot where something had caught his eye. "Indy!" Cali ran over to where her uncle was kneeling down. "Grandpa's missing and you're looking at a BUTTON!"

"Cali, I think I might know who's taken him." He said still looking at the golden button.

"Who?"

"C'mon." He stood and walked back to his car, bringing the button with him.

"Indy, who?" She asked as she followed behind him, speeding up to make up for having to take two steps to match one of his strides.

"There's someone I need to talk to first."

"Who has Grandpa Henry? Who do you need to talk to?" Indiana didn't reply. He just started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"To see a buddy of mine."

A/N: I'm SO Evil right? No update for a year and then the only clue about Henry's whereabouts is a button. I will do my best to not take so long to update next time. But please be so kind as to review. For they might encourage a quicker update if I know that there are still people who want this to be written.


End file.
